Undangan
by Incross
Summary: One-shot, tentang ia yang seperti langit. Disclaimer: Harvest Moon dan segala isinya bukan kepunyaanku.


Aku melihat kembali undangan yang diberikan pemuda itu tadi pagi. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak bawa jam. Tapi, melihat langit yang sudah diwarnai krayon oranye, aku mulai yakin kalau sudah dekat waktunya. Dengan mengendap-endap, aku melangkah cepat ke arah kolam ikan di sebelah kediamannya. Aku menunduk saat melewati jendelanya, berhati-hati supaya dia tidak melihatku. Kemudian aku bergegas berdiri di bawah pohon apel. Kulirik rumahnya dalam diam. Meski salah satu jendela rumahnya mengarah ke arahku, tidak kulihat sosoknya di situ. Aku mendesah lega.

Kali ini aku melihat ke arah pantulan diriku di permukaan air. Bibirku mengerut, pipiku memerah. Oh, aku sungguh tidak menyiapkan diriku dengan baik sebelumnya, kurasa. Tidak ada sedikit pun sentuhan _make-up_ maupun hiasan tubuh yang menghiasiku. Yang menempel padaku hanya bajuku sehari-hari. Hanya saja, yang saat ini kukenakan baru saja kusetrika sehingga (semoga) terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya.

Aku mencium badanku. Tidak bau keringat. Itu satu hal yang baik. Tapi bukankah anak perempuan biasanya memakai parfum atau semacamnya?

Aku kembali mendesah, kali ini lebih berat. Apakah sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan minta pendapat Ayah?

Kulihat lagi amplop putih yang ada di genggamanku. _Gawat_, kataku dalam hati. Secara tidak sadar aku sudah memegangnya terlalu erat hingga mulai kusut. Aku berusaha merapikannya kembali dengan menjepitnya di antara jari-jariku, dan kutarik ke satu arah untuk beberapa kali. Percuma saja, tidak bisa kembali mulus seperti semula. Batinku semakin kacau. Aku bertambah malu. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang sedang kulakukan?

Namaku tertulis dengan rapi di punggung amplop itu, dengan tinta hitam yang formal. _Formal…_ Aku menahan napas, kurasakan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Aku mulai panik. Benar juga, ya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia menyiapkan semuanya untuk acara yang formal? Berarti seharusnya aku mengenakan sesuatu yang lebih mewah dari ini.

Tunggu, biar kuingat lagi.

Begitu ingatan itu kembali padaku, aku melepas napas dengan lega. Waktu memberikan amplop ini padaku, ia bilang supaya aku datang seperti biasa saja. Baguslah. Aku sampai panik begini, benar-benar, deh. Aku harus meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benar, yang kubutuhkan hanya percaya diri.

Aku menunduk, melihat pantulan diriku di permukaan air, kali ini sambil tersenyum. Dengan wajah seperti apa aku harus menemuinya nanti? Kucoba nyengir. _Walah_, batinku bingung. Bukan, bukan ini. Kali ini kucoba memasang wajah keren seperti yang biasanya dipasang oleh salah satu pelanggan setia keluarga kami. Tapi, tidak. Bisa-bisa dia mengira aku merasa tidak nyaman diundang olehnya. Kucoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. Perutku langsung mulas. Jelas bukan seperti ini. Kurasa aku memang sulit sekali tersenyum manis seperti anak perempuan kebanyakan. Aku sampai lupa akan bagaimana tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku belum pernah memerhatikan senyumanku sendiri di cermin, sih.

Kutatap dunia yang terpantul di hadapanku. Warna langit hampir sama dengan warna rambutku. _Ah, benar juga… _Kalau tidak salah, dia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa setiap kali melihatku ia akan selalu teringat pada langit. Warna rambut dan mataku seperti warna langit, katanya. _'Oranye untuk langit sore yang menenangkan, dan biru untuk langit siang yang ceria'_, itu katanya waktu itu. Apa iya? Aku memang menyukai warna rambut dan mataku, karena keduanya mencerminkan kedua orangtuaku, terutama ibu yang sudah lama tiada. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira akan ada orang lain yang menggambarkannya seperti yang ia gambarkan.

Kukatakan namanya di dalam benakku, dan kurasakan tubuhku menjadi hangat.

"Ann,"

Rasanya aku hampir-hampir bisa melompat saking kagetnya. Dengan cepat kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah datangnya suara. Dia ada di sana. Berdiri beberapa meter dari pintu rumahnya, ia menatapku dengan heran. "Sedang apa di situ?"

"Bu, bukan apa-apa," jawabku gugup. Segera saja aku melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Berdiri tepat di depannya, kuacungkan kotak hadiah yang dari tadi kubawa-bawa padanya. "Ini. Aku yang buat sendiri."

Ia mengambilnya, mengamatinya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Wow, terima kasih."

Aku tertawa kecil.

Angin musim gugur berhembus menyelimuti kami. Kugosok-gosok kedua lenganku yang dingin. Seakan baru tersadar, ia berkedip-kedip dengan terkejut. "Ah, maaf, ya! Kamu pasti kedinginan, kan, berdiri di luar seperti ini?"

"Ayo, kita berbicara di dalam saja," Ia meraih tanganku, kemudian menarikku dengan lembut ke arah pintu yang dibiarkannya terbuka.

Mungkin aneh, tapi aku merasa sesuatu baru saja dinyalakan di dalam dadaku. Pipiku entah kenapa terasa panas. Begitu juga dengan tanganku yang digenggamnya.

"Ah," kataku. Ia berhenti, dan berbalik menatapku lagi. "Jack, kamu tidak memakai sarung tanganmu…"

Aku baru sadar hal ini. Biasanya, ia akan selalu mengenakan sarung tangan putihnya ke mana pun ia pergi dan apa pun yang ia lakukan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tangannya. Telapaknya lebih besar dariku, dan nampak guratan-guratan yang menandakan betapa keras ia sudah bekerja.

Kalau dipikir lagi, ini juga pertama kalinya aku menyentuh tangannya…

"Tentu saja," Jack tertawa. "Aku, kan, mau makan malam sambil ngobrol denganmu, bukannya bekerja."

Aku terkekeh malu. "Benar juga, ya."

Anjing peliharaannya menyalak dari dalam rumahnya. Bisa kulihat makhluk berbulu itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan senang. Aku melambai padanya.

"Ayo," ajak Jack lagi. Senyumnya ringan, seperti biasa. Kebimbangan yang tadi memenuhiku hilang. Yang tersisa hanya perasaan nyaman. Maka aku mengangguk, dan kubiarkan ia menuntunku masuk ke dalam kediamannya yang hangat.

---:x:---

End.


End file.
